Known printing systems for printing on containers have printing stations formed on a driven transport element that rotates about at least one vertical axis for receiving a container that is to be printed on. In these known devices, the container is printed on using an inkjet printer.
A typical printing machine includes transport elements directly adjoining one another in the transport direction. Some of the transport elements function as treatment units for the printing. These treatment units each apply one color of the printed image. Each treatment unit has fully functioning treatment modules or treatment segments that can be swapped in and out of the transport element.
Known treatment segments have a housing to which a print head can be attached. This housing must be constructed with great precision to permit precise transferring of a container between the individual transport elements.